1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological parameter output apparatus and the like that estimates a biological parameter on which the effect and the like of administration of a drug and the like are exerted, by supplying, as input, the change in the action potential waveform of a cell membrane, using an action potential simulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, it is necessary to carry out various evaluations, including for example, the evaluation of prolongation of the QT interval in the electrocardiogram, as the testing of new drugs. Pharmaceutical companies and the like perform testing such as testing in cultured cells, testing in animals and testing on humans to test the changes exerted by these new drugs on various parameters of biological bodies and to check the effect, safety and the like.
Further, a simulation method and apparatus for diffusion of drugs in living tissues are available that enable accurate analysis of the diffusion phenomena of drugs in living tissues (see Patent Document 1). Such a simulation method is a method for simulating in-vivo diffusion of a specific substance using the finite element method, including: determining a reference diffusion property constant in a biological body using a portion of tissues separated from the biological body, without using the finite element method; setting a reference diffusion property based on the reference diffusion property constant; determining a living structure that is to be analyzed, based on the finite element method; computing diffusion in the living structure determined using the reference diffusion property constant, based on the finite element method; comparing a computed diffusion property according to a computation result of diffusion in the biological body based on the finite element method with the reference diffusion property determined without using the finite element method, and correcting the reference diffusion property constant such that a deviation between the computed diffusion property and the reference diffusion property is the minimum, thereby calculating an optimum diffusion property coefficient based on finite element method.
In addition, an arteriosclerosis degree measurement method is available that involves storing reference information of a plurality of arterial pressure waveforms respectively corresponding to stages of arteriosclerosis is stored, comparing them with arterial pressure waveform information obtained from an artery of a biological body, and outputting the age of a similar waveform (see Patent Document 2, and Patent Document 3).
Furthermore, as a related technique, a simulation apparatus is available that receives a biological parameter set as input, simulates a cell, and acquires action potential waveform information (see Non-Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1JP H08-016551A (e.g., page 1 and FIG. 1)Patent Document 2JP S61-119252A (e.g., page 1 and FIG. 1)Patent Document 3JP H03-015439A (e.g., page 1 and FIG. 1)
Non-patent Document 1 Nobuaki Sarai, Akinori Noma, “simBio: platform for biological dynamic model”, the journal of Japan Society of Medical Electronics and Biological Engineering, BME, vol. 18, No. 2, p. 3-11, 2004 (issued in February 2004).